Kingdom of the Greenbelt
The Kingdom of the Greenbelt 'is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of the Greenbelt, also known as the Bloodroyals. The Greenbelt is ruled by House Yronwood from their guardian keep known as Yronwood. Bastards born of noble origins in the Greenbelt are given the surname Bone. Her national motto is ''Hail to thee victors crown, which was written under the reign of Yoren II Yronwood. Geography The northern portions of the Greenbelt are extremely mountainous and contain both the Stone Way (otherwise known as the Boneway) and Prince's Pass. The southern portions contain the arid deserts which are naught but wastelands. Stretched between them is the mountain range known as the Red Mountains, which separates the Greenbelt from the Stormlands to the north and the Reach to the northwest. There are two major passes, the Boneway and the Prince's Pass, which go through the Red Mountains to the Dornish Marches of the Stormlands. The Prince's Pass leads to Nightsong, while the Boneway leads to Summerhall. To the west lays the Kingdom of the Torrentine. The Brimstone in southern Dorne flows past Hellholt to the Summer Sea. The Wyl flows across the Boneway in northern Dorne to the Sea of Dorne. There is another river in northern Dorne which flows near Yronwood to the Sea of Dorne as well. History The Kingdom of the Greenbelt was formed in 13AA after the end of the Dornish Civil War, ruled over by House Yronwood from their ancient seat of Yronwood. Archibald I Yronwood was killed in 7 AA to where Deria Martell attempted to make peace, but Yorick VI Yronwood refused. Yronwood forces captured Quentyn Dayne in 9AA and returned him to Yronwood. Here, Ashara Yronwood, King Yorick's daughter, falls in love with Quentyn. Together they committed suicide, which gave all three kingdoms pause in 12AA. The Treaty of Hellholt was signed a year later. In 84AA, the Kingdom was defeated by a coalition by House Martell and House Dayne, though lost no territory. In 108AA, the War of the Women erupted between William Yronwood and Jeyne Yronwood, the daughter of Cletus II Yronwood. The war ended with the death of William, and the suicide of Jeyne. Yoren Yronwood, Williams younger brother, then took the throne. Dornish Law was reinforced as being outlawed. In 231 AA, the War of the Torrentine was fought against the Kingdom of the Torrentine with the a coalition that consisted of the Greenbelt and the Principality of Dorne. Together they fought against House Dayne and their Queen, Ashara I Dayne. Wars and Battles of the Greenbelt '''The Dornish Civil War 1 AA - 13 AA: 'After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell, Princess Deria Martell attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, House Yronwood gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne, seeking to take advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. after the death of the star-crossed lovers Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Yronwood. The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell. Dorne has existed in this state, more or less, for the past 300 years. 'The War of the Spottswood 84AA-86AA: 'Following the end of the Dornish Civil War, an armistice of fifty years was agreed to. When the time came and left in 63AA, Dorne awaited war, but it never came. However, in 84 AA, House Yronwood under King Yoren I Yronwood attacked the Principality of Dorne. Together with the Kingdom of the Torrentine, Princess Mariah Martell defeated the Kingdom of the Greenbelt, though much like every other war, no territory was lost. [[War of the Women|'War of the Women]] 108AA: '''When King Cletus II Yronwood died in 108 AA without a son, many assumed William Yronwood, the son of the Kings brother Archibald, would take the throne. While Prince William and his younger brother were off fighting the Stormlands with Lord Wyl, Jeyne Yronwood prolcaimed herself the Bloodroyal, despite Dornish Law being outlawed in 13AA following the Treaty of Hellholt. She demanded William and Yoren swear fealty to her, to which Prince William refused. Taking his forces to Skyreach, he gained the support of Lord Fowler. Lord Uller, Jeyne Yronwoods good-brother through her sister Gywneth, sent Lord Ladybright against the true Bloodroyal. Disgruntled with Lady Jeyne and Lord Uller, Lord Ladybright swore his swords to King William at Wyl. When Lord Uller arrived, Lord Ladybright deceived him in the Battle of the Red Mountains. Tragically, King William "the Brave" was slain. With a captured Lord Uller, King Yoren and Lord Wyl marched to Yronwood while Lord Fowler and Ladybright remained at Wyl. At Yronwood, King Yoren found Jeyne dead by suicide, Gwyneth raped and the gates open. After hanging the rapists, Yoren was crowned the Bloodroyal and King of the Greenbelt. Lord Uller was sentenced to the Wall, and Dornish Law was fully reinforced. '''King Quentyns War Fought between 149 AA and 150 AA, by Quentyn II Dayne. War of the Torrentine In 231AA it was announced that Queen Ashara Dayne of Starfall had been betrothed to Ser Beric Durrandon, brother of the current Durrandon King Durran XXIX. Yoren III Yronwood, the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, feared that this betrothal would spell disaster for House Yronwood. Worried that King Durrandon would use this betrothal as a stepping stone for an invasion and conquest of the Greenbelt. He wrote a letter to Queen Dayne expressing his concerns and grievances, warning her it would mean war if the betrothal was not called off. Soon after, the war began. However, Queen Ashara did not bring the Durrandons into the fray, choosing to fight her war herself. Fearing so greatly for his kingdom, Yoren contacted House Martell for aid. Prince Myles Martell choose to come to the aid of the Bloodroyal. Their coalition eventually fell apart as Queen Ashara fended off their attempts. The war ended with the death of Yoren III Yronwood, and the marriage between Durrandon and Dayne goes through. No territory is lost, and Dorne returns to its prior state. The War of the Vulture King 252AA-253AA: The War of the Vulture King was a conflict between the Kingdom of the Torrentine and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. In 252AA, the Vulture King was raiding the Kingdom of the Torrentine. Believing the Bloodroyal was funding the Vulture King, King Mace I Dayne invaded and took Skyreach and place Lord Blackmont in command. However, the Bloodroyal retook Skyreach, and Lords Uller and Fowler crushed King Mace outside Hellholt. All the while, Lord Wyl hunted for the Vulture King, slaying him and his men. When King Mace retreated, King Archibald III Yronwood planned a full scale invasion when Lord Wyl arrived with the Vulture Kings burnt body. He presented it to the King of the Torrentine on the border, and peace was made. King Archibald had simple terms: A Blackmont wife and a Blackmont hostages. King Mace agreed, knowing he could not stop an invasion if it came. [[The Storm War|'The Storm War']] '''296AA-297AA: '''Fought between the Kingdom of the Stormlands and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt with the aid of Cedric Dayne and a group of freedom fighters in the Boneway. The army of King Durran was defeated in the Boneway and sent back into the Stormlands. Houses Sworn to House Yronwood of Yronwood The principle noble houses sworn to House Yronwood of Yronwood are: * House Fowler of Skyreach ** House Lake of the Nook ** House Lamb of Sandfields * House Uller of Hellholt ** House Ladybright of Brightstars * House Wyl of Wyl ** House Manwoody of Kingsgrave Category:Westeros Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt Category:House Yronwood